


Anything

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Aaron quits the BAU.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago, you know, when Hotch was still at the BAU.

Aaron Hotchner had never thought he would be looking forward to leaving the BAU, and to be quite honest that was an exaggeration.  Rossi kissed him on both cheeks and congratulated him on his first retirement, Emily had texted him, something to the effect of "about time", Garcia cried, and tried to pretend she wasn't but her mascara wouldn't hold up the façade, JJ held him so tight.  Morgan held his shoulder a moment longer than was usual between men.  There really wasn't much to say.  

 

What Aaron Hotchner had to said to Spencer Reid was "Anything, I will do anything."  He had meant it in the moment, but to be quite honest was surprised that Spencer had remembered it.  Then he was surprised that he was surprised that Spencer remembered it.  

 

"Quit the BAU."  It hadn't been distinct, but Aaron had heard it. 

 

Anything.  It was non-negotiable.


End file.
